parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
VMV: Somewhere Out There (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Somewhere Out There from An American Tail. Song: * Somewhere Out There (1986) Sung By: * Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram Song From: * An American Tail (1986) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Taran and Eilonwy Clip) * (Belle and Prince Adam Clip) * (Aladdin and Jasmine Clip) * (Moana and Maui Clip) * (Max and Zoe Clip) * (Bambi and Faline Clip) * (Pacha and Chicha Clip) * Sawyer: Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight * Brittany Miller: Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight. * (Hubie and Marina Clip) * Danny: Somewhere out there someone saying a prayer * Alvin Seville: That we'll find that one another, in that big somewhere out there. * Max: And even though I know how very far apart we are, * George Shrinks: It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star. * Lilo: And when the night wind start to sing a lonesome lullaby, * Becky Lopez: It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. * (Muriel and Eustace Clip) * (Tim Templeton and Emmy Clip): Somewhere out there, if love can see us through, * (Usagi and Mamoru Clip): Then we'll be together * (Theodore and Eleanor Clip): Somewhere out there * (Ariel and Eric Clip): Out where dreams come true. * (Luna and Artemis Clip) * (Spongebob and Sandy Clip) * (Snow White and Prince Charming Clip) * (Pocahontas and John Smith Kiss Clip) * (Fievel and Olivia Clip) * (Ash and Rei Clip) * (Chip and Gadget Clip) * (Littlefoot and Ali Clip) * (Ranma and Akane Clip) * (Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable Clip) * Rover Dangerfield: And even though I know how very far apart we are, * George Jetson: It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star. * Daisy: And when the night wind start to sing a lonesome lullaby, * Jane Jetson: It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. * (Thumbelina and Cornelius Scene) * (Flik and Princess Atta Clip): Somewhere out there, * Minnie Mouse: if love can see us through, * Mickey Mouse: Love can see us through, * (Yogi and Cindy Clip): Then we'll be together * (Anna and Kristoff Clip): Somewhere out there * (Shinji and Misato Clip): Out where dreams come true. * (Cinderella and Prince Charming Clip) * (Cindy and Jimmy Clip) * (Cecilia Kisses Louie) * (Baloo and Rebecca Clip) * (Shrek and Fiona Clip) * (Fade to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Escape from Zeta Point; @2007 Sunrise) * Bambi 2 (@2006 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Dragon Tales (Don't Bug Me, & Rope Trick; @1999-2005 PBS) * George Shrinks (Coach Shrinks, & Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Mask; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Reflections of Reality; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Jetsons: the Movie (@1990 Universal) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Hey, There, It's Yogi Bear (@1964 Hanna Barbera) * Frozen 2 (@2019 Disney) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (The Silent Phone; @1995-1996 Gainax) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) * We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 Universal) * TaleSpin (War of the Weirds; @1990-1991 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) Notes: * Dedicated to ZactheBear SurmanReturns5th, 76859Thomas, KARDisney, Jacob Allen, CoolZDanethe5th, TheMichaelCityMaker, Eli Wages, & JimmyandFriends 29. * This is in honor of the 34th Anniversary of "An American Tail (1986)". * In loving memory of James Ingram (1952-2019). * This is my first video to feature Frozen 2 (2019).